


Surprise!

by Writing-The-Ghostbusters (writingfanfic)



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Basically just surprises really, F/M, Surprise Kissing, Surprise Party, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-The-Ghostbusters
Summary: For the prompt: 'Egon x reader story where the reader (who isn't his girlfriend yet) surprises him at her apartment for his birthday by having Chinese food,crunch bars and a huge box of twinkies and chez it's (all his favs) and he's just so happy?? Maybe he gives her a kiss and finally asks her to be his gf?'Short and sweet. Like a twinkie!





	Surprise!

“I really am not sure why this couldn’t be brought up in front of the others.”

“It could. I just… trust you to be more professional,” you say, and open the door to your apartment. “Thanks, Egon. I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” You beam as he passes you, and click on the hallway lightswitch.

“No, not especially,” he says, and you catch that little edge to your friend’s voice. Your heart flutters for him again – you wonder how many birthdays his parents missed out because they weren’t ‘important’? – and resist the urge to grab his hand and squeeze it. Your personal feelings aside, his birthday is more important than anything.

“Okay, so, this is the living room,” you say, and as you propel him inside and click the light on, there are several bangs and a yell of ‘Surprise’! You think you hear Walter, a second late, mumble it, but then Egon is blinking and you pat his back.

“…I should’ve guessed,” he said, still staring, but a little smile is crossing his lips as he does so. “I… who…?”

Everyone is coming forward to wish him happy birthday – Venkman goes in for the hug, and Janine stands on tip-toe to kiss his cheek – you get a jealous lurch, but you can’t help but smile. Louis is standing by the buffet nervously eating the sausage rolls, and Walter, with his work suit still on, is wearing a party hat at an angle you can almost  _see_ is Janine’s doing, and a dour expression.

This is pretty sweet, you think, and guide Egon to the food.

“We got everything,” you say, and he looks at you. “There’s Cheez-Its, Twinkies. We also are gonna order in Chinese food-” You feel his lips press to your cheek, and stop dead – the room goes quiet for a moment, and then Egon smiles at you. The man is nearly immune to embarrassment, you think, quietly and you swallow sharply.

“Thank you,” he says, quietly, and then Venkman clears his throat.

“Birthday kiss, we got that on record, Egon’s an adult, everyone,” he says, and you push him; the room begins to talk again, and you look up at him.

“Wh-” You’ve gone bright red, and you’re clutching onto him now.

“I might not have been able to predict you were throwing me a party, but there are basic physiological signs. And… to go to this effort… I just…” You kiss his cheek, and he smiles. “I have to admit, it cut me deeper than the others that you forgot.”

“We made you a Twinkie cake,” you say, as if that’s in any way connected and your brain isn’t just driving stick without a clutch. “Oh my god.”

“This was your idea, right?” he says, and you nod profusely. “Then you deserve that kiss. I’m logically-minded, I’m not  _oblivious_. As soon as I knew you threw the party…” You grin, and lean against him. “I like this birthday. Definitely in the top 10% of birthdays.”


End file.
